


Wicked Game

by coffeeberry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Job, F/M, Hand Job, Hate Sex, Kissing, Love/Hate, Makeup Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Tension is strong in these ones, Sort Of, Undressing, Voyeurism
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23853544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeberry/pseuds/coffeeberry
Summary: Nieoczekiwanie od słów przeszli do czynów.Suddenly their fight became… something else.
Relationships: Arihnda Pryce/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Wicked Game

Pocałowała go! Kiedy ich burzliwa dyskusja przerodziła się w dość zażartą kłótnię, a argumenty merytoryczne zaczęły ustępować personalnym przytykom, gdy oboje przestali przebierać w słowach, dążąc wyłącznie do tego, by wygrać tę walkę, i kiedy Thrawn, co było do przewidzenia, zyskał nad Pryce tak znaczącą przewagę, że gubernator nie miała już innego wyjścia, jak tylko się poddać – albo, ewentualnie, uderzyć go w twarz, Pryce przypuściła wreszcie na niego fizyczny atak, ale nie taki, jakiego Thrawn się spodziewał. Pocałowała go! Prosto w usta! Thrawn mógł posmakować jej gniewu, jej wściekłości na niego i na swoją własną bezsilność.

Ten szturm w pierwszej chwili go zaskoczył, do tego stopnia, że Chiss niemalże się cofnął, zaś Pryce… parła naprzód, nagle aż nadto pewna swojej wygranej. Wykorzystała ten moment jego zawahania, czy raczej osłupienia, by przycisnąć mocno wargi do jego otwartych ze zdumienia ust i uciszyć go, by zdusić w ten sposób jego pretensje i protesty. I, Thrawn musiał jej to przyznać, ta jej lekkomyślna strategia zupełnie nieoczekiwanie się sprawdziła: odwróciła w jednej sekundzie szalę zwycięstwa na jej stronę.

Nie, Pryce nie była żadną mistrzynią pocałunków, ale miała w sobie to coś, co go zelektryzowało i na moment przeciążyło jego synapsy: skrywała w sobie olbrzymie pokłady pasji. Nadmierna śmiałość, albo głupota, popchnęła ją do tego, by go pocałować, po tym wszystkim, co jej powiedział. Pryce tym samym przeniosła ich walkę na całkowicie inne pole – jeszcze bardziej osobiste. I dzięki temu miała szansę z nim wygrać.

Potrafiła nieźle zaleźć mu za skórę, ale tym razem zrobiła znacznie więcej: zalazła mu za mundur. Obudziła w nim pragnienie, które od lat, z dość dobrym skutkiem, starał się w sobie stłamsić.

Był z tego powodu na nią zły, ale też i zły na samego siebie. Popełnił błąd i dopuścił do tej sytuacji. Powinien był wiedzieć lepiej, że kłótnia z Pryce nie przyniesie dobrych efektów – ale zamiast zasznurować usta, otworzył je i… zachęcił ją niejako, żeby wsunęła tam swój giętki język. Następnie nie naprawił natychmiast tego błędu, lecz zaangażował się w zainicjowaną przez nią walkę. Tak, dał się sprowokować. Zachował się nie jak wielki admirał, a jak kadet! Teraz zaś poniekąd się bronił, poniekąd odpowiadał na jej zmyślne ataki, ale nie odepchnął jej, nie kontratakował, nie przyparł jej do ściany. Coś mu podpowiedziało, że wówczas by przegrał. Z nią i z mrocznymi popędami, nad którymi powinien przecież panować.

Tym trudniejsze to było, że jego ciało zaczęło szybko szykować się do takiej właśnie walki. Dostarczyło mu odpowiedniego oręża, którym mógłby przeszyć Pryce na wylot. Usłyszałby wtedy jej krzyki i błagalne jęki, i te upragnione słowa: „Poddaję się. Wygrałeś”. Jednocześnie Thrawn wiedziałby, że to obwieszczenie byłyby fałszywe – że to nie byłoby jego zwycięstwo, lecz klęska.

Uświadomiwszy to sobie, przerwał pocałunek i zamknął na moment oczy, próbując wymazać z pamięci to, co przed chwilą zaszło. Oddychał ciężko.

Pryce tymczasem zainteresowała się wypukłością, która pojawiła się w jego spodniach. W swoim szaleństwie posunęła się do tego, by dotknąć go tam i… to było nieczyste zagranie, prawdziwy cios poniżej pasa. Thrawn zasyczał, otworzył oczy i spiorunował ją wzrokiem. Czy ta kobieta nie posiadała ani odrobiny instynktu samozachowawczego? Uśmiechnęła się do niego przewrotnie, a potem oblizała usta. Thrawn popatrzył na nią z podziwem i przerażeniem: widział w niej w owej chwili ucieleśnienie swojego najgorszego erotycznego koszmaru. Jakimś cudem gubernator przedarła się przez pierwszą linię jego obrony i… ośmieszyła go.

Nie potrafił ukryć tego, że pragnął jej gorąco: swojej słodkiej wiktorii. Mógłby dźgać, wyprowadzać kolejne pchnięcia aż do osiągnięcia orgazmu. Satysfakcji z takiego zwycięstwa nie dało się z niczym porównać. Niestety miało ono też swoją cenę.

A stała ona tuż przed nim: jego nagroda bądź kara. Thrawn czuł, że zasłużył sobie na nią. Powinien był to przewidzieć, a jednak oszukiwał samego siebie, że potrafiłby obejść się bez Pryce. Mówił sobie, że nie potrzebował jej już tak, jak wcześniej, zanim został wielkim admirałem. To poniekąd było prawdą. Tak, potrzebował jej teraz bardziej niż kiedykolwiek.

Walczył z samym sobą, by nie złapać Pryce za jej krótkie kruczoczarne włosy, by nie rzucić się na nią, nie zerwać z niej jej szarego munduru i nie obnażyć jej tak, jak ona obnażyła jego.

\- Potrzebujesz mnie – powiedziała z satysfakcją w głosie, a potem dodała jeszcze bardziej uradowana: – Pragniesz mnie.

Tak było w istocie: Thrawn wiedział, że Pryce mogła być dla niego… użytecznym narzędziem. Nie mógł zaprzeczyć temu, że byli ze sobą kompatybilni. Nie było to wcale miłe: ta świadomość, że do pełni szczęścia i wielkości brakowało mu nie kogo innego, a jej, konkretnie. Nie przyznałby się do tego głośno: ani przed samym sobą, ani przed nią, ani przed nikim innym, za żadne skarby.

Teraz nawet nie musiał tego robić, bo jego sztywny członek wymownie wskazywał na nią. Nie potrzeba było żadnego innego dowodu, że pożądał tej właśnie kobiety, która chwilami doprowadzała go do szału. Gniewał się na nią o to, że ujawniła jego słabość i że, najwyraźniej, sprawiło jej to ogromną przyjemność.

\- Potrzebujesz mnie – powtórzyła Pryce z nieskrywanym samozadowoleniem. – A ja potrzebuję ciebie.

Jak gdyby tego nie wiedział. Od samego początku ich znajomości Pryce wykorzystywała go do realizacji własnych celów. Zrazu niewiele miała mu do zaoferowania w zamian: wpierw pomagała mu usunąć drobne przeszkody, które pojawiły się na jego drodze, a później, gdy zdobyła pozycję i urząd imperialnej gubernator, zaczęła jawnie go wspierać, rekomendując go na lepsze stanowisko i zdobywając dla niego politycznych sojuszników. Zawsze to ona znajdowała rzeczy, osoby bądź środki, których, jej zdaniem, Thrawn potrzebował. Podziwiał jej inwencję. Nade wszystko chciała być dla niego przydatna. I była.

Nie wiedziała jednak, i on sam także wcześniej nie uzmysławiał sobie w pełni tego, że mógł potrzebować od niej czegoś znacznie prostszego. Kiedy przyglądał się Arihndzie Pryce z bliska po raz pierwszy, odnotował oczywiście w myślach, jak miłe dla oka były rysy jej twarzy i jej kobiece kształty, a następnie odepchnął prędko od siebie tę myśl i zajął się innymi, ważniejszymi kwestiami.

Nierzadko później wielki admirał czuł się niezręcznie, gdy Pryce wypytywała go o to, czego potrzebował, naturalnie z tych rzeczy, które była w stanie mu zapewnić. On zaś najczęściej wyniośle milczał, o ile nic oczywistego nie przychodziło mu do głowy. Zazwyczaj też te sprawy, o których jej nadmieniał, były jej już dobrze znane. Miał wówczas wrażenie, że gubernator niejako naprowadzała go na wygodne dla niej rozwiązania: sugerowała mu coś, a potem czekała, by o to zapytał, albo by ją o to poprosił.

Tak jak teraz. Thrawn mógł spytać ją o tamten pocałunek. Albo lepiej, mógł odsunąć na razie wątpliwości na bok i skupić się na palącym problemie, całkiem sporym, który mocno uwierał go w kroku.

Domyślny uśmieszek na ustach Pryce drażnił go i prowokował. Nie dało się ukryć przed nią tej nieoczekiwanej i niepożądanej erekcji, ani tego, co, czy też kto był jej bezpośrednią przyczyną.

Thrawn pojął, że popełnił błąd, wdając się z gubernator w kłótnię i dając upust swoim emocjom. Oczywiście, w takich gorących, granicznych sytuacjach wychodziły na jaw wszelkie brudy, a najgorsze myśli przemieniały się w słowa albo czyny. Albo w cielesne reakcje.

Mniej kompromitujące byłoby to, gdyby siłował się teraz z myślą, by nie uderzyć Pryce. By nie wypchnąć jej za drzwi i nie oznajmić jej, by nie wracała tu nigdy więcej. Nad samym gniewem ostatecznie wielki admirał był w stanie zapanować, ale nad tym? Nad tą dziwną chęcią, by zerżnąć Pryce tam, gdzie stała? By pieprzyć ją tak długo, aż minie mu złość, albo aż padnie z jej ust słowo: „przepraszam”? Pryce z pewnością nie powiedziałaby tego, a on również w normalnych okolicznościach nie posunąłby się do tego, by wyładować na niej w taki, a nie inny sposób swoją frustrację.

W tej sytuacji Thrawn nie mógł jej otwarcie zaatakować, a zarazem nie był w stanie jej przeprosić za swoje nieprofesjonalne, haniebne wręcz zachowanie. Wciąż czuł złość i chciał ukarać Pryce. Mógł potraktować ją jak rzecz: użyć, a następnie wyrzucić, ale wtedy… wiedział, że Pryce zemściłaby się później za to na nim. Co gorsza, słuszność byłaby wówczas po jej stronie. Mógł też zranić ją inaczej, bardziej: słowem, a konkretnie swoją odmową. Powiedzieć jej: „nie potrzebuję cię wcale”. Jednak oboje wiedzieliby, że byłoby to bezczelne kłamstwo.

Pryce tego dnia, w trakcie ich sporu, obwiniała go o większość swoich własnych niepowodzeń i nawet teraz w jej oczach nadal lśniło oskarżenie. „Spójrz na siebie, Thrawn”, mówiło mu jej zuchwałe spojrzenie, „powinieneś się wstydzić. Wiem dobrze, co takiego chodzi ci po głowie”. Jej uśmieszek obiecywał mu z kolei: „pomogę ci, jeśli przyznasz mi rację”. W tym uśmieszku czaiła się także groźba: „zrujnuję cię, jeśli spróbujesz w jakikolwiek sposób mi zaszkodzić. Z pewnością nie chcesz mieć we mnie wroga”.

\- Nie potrzebuję cię – powiedział do niej chłodno Thrawn. – Nie potrzebuję tego, nie od ciebie.

Jego słowa i ton były ostre jak nóż.

\- Mogę cię pragnąć, tak samo jak wielu innych rzeczy – stwierdził – i, tak jak dotychczas, radzić sobie bez nich i bez ciebie.

Pryce popatrzyła na niego z powątpiewaniem.

\- Chcesz tego? – zapytała.

Jej dłonie niespodzianie złapały za zapięcia jej munduru. Wielki admirał przyglądał się w milczeniu, jak gubernator rozpinała guziki swojej szarej tuniki, po to, by pokazać mu swoje kształtne piersi. Ucisk w jego spodniach stał się wówczas jeszcze bardziej nieznośny. Gdy Pryce zerknęła na jego wzwód, Thrawn wykorzystał ten moment, by utrwalić w pamięci cudowny widok jej wspaniałego biustu. Tak, tego właśnie potrzebował. Ale nie samej Pryce. Nie jej.

Utrzymując stosowny dystans między nią a nim, Chiss nonszalancko rozpiął najpierw swój czarny, skórzany pas, a następnie swoje białe spodnie. Starając się zachowywać tak samo swobodnie, jak w toalecie przed pisuarem, Thrawn wyciągnął swojego penisa, w tym momencie twardego i obolałego, i trzymając w dłoni swoją męskość, zaczął ją delikatnie masować. Spojrzał potem przelotnie na Pryce i z radością odnotował, że wybałuszała na niego oczy, jak gdyby pierwszy raz widziała erekcję, albo, być może, tak ogromnego i na dodatek niebieskiego kutasa. Myślała, że wygra z nim, prezentując mu swój ponętny biust? Ach, niedoczekanie jej!

Jednocześnie jednak ten nietypowy dla niego ekshibicjonizm zawstydził go nieco. Pryce po prostu rozpięła swój mundur, co prawda w wiadomym celu, ale to on, Thrawn, jako pierwszy rozpoczął czynność jednoznacznie seksualną: zaczął onanizować się na jej oczach. To miała być kara dla niej, ale równocześnie wielki admirał próbował ukarać w ten sposób także samego siebie – za to, że mógł pożądać gubernator Lothalu, wiedząc, aż za dobrze, jaką była osobą. Zakłopotany i zły starał się samodzielnie zaspokoić, myśląc o niej… nie, nie o niej – o jej cyckach, o jej różanych ustach i o jej zwinnym języku, ale nie o niej samej! Zamknął oczy i skoncentrował się na tej wizji.

\- Thrawn?

Zabolało go to, jak wymówiła jego imię, tak, jakby wymierzyła mu siarczysty policzek. Usłyszał i wyczuł to, że Pryce zbliżyła się do niego. Może chciała się lepiej przyjrzeć jego genitaliom i nie przegapić chwili wytrysku? Nie otwierając oczu, Thrawn odmruknął rozeźlony:

\- Nie potrzebuję cię.

Jej samej, osobiście, być może nie potrzebował, ale jej ciepłego oddechu, kiedy pochyliła się nad nim – o tak, jak najbardziej! Tak samo, jak jej miękkiej dłoni, która powstrzymała jego rękę, ale tych dwóch rzeczy potrzebował odrobinę mniej niż jej ust, gorących i wilgotnych, które zacisnęły się następnie na główce jego twardego członka. W głowie Thrawna zaczął rozbrzmiewać wtenczas czerwony alarm. Gdyby pozwolił Pryce działać, popełniłby jeszcze większy błąd niż poprzednio, przy pocałunku. Odruchowo chwycił ją za włosy i…

Pomyślał, że to była jedna z najpiękniejszych chwil w jego życiu. Po pierwsze: Pryce nie była w stanie się z nim kłócić i wreszcie, sama z siebie, zdecydowała się spożytkować swoją energię na czynność, którą Thrawn mógł w pełni zaaprobować. Po drugie: po prostu pragnął tej kobiety, aż do bólu jąder. I kiedy uniósł powieki, zobaczył ją, jak z dziką furią ssała jego fiuta, pewna, tak samo jak wcześniej, że tylko tak mogła z nim wygrać: posługując się swoją kobiecością jako bronią, poczuł wtedy niemałe rozbawienie, a potem potężną falę przyjemności, która promieniowała z jego partii intymnych i podbrzusza.

Nie, nie potrzebował Pryce, lecz bez wątpienia potrzebował tego, by kontynuowała ona swoje dzieło: by lizała jego penisa i ogrzewała go swoim oddechem; by tak seksownie przełykała ślinę i… jego spermę, po tym, kiedy szczytował, doprowadzony do kresu swojej wytrzymałości, mieląc w ustach przekleństwa w Cheunh i Sy Bisti.

Po upływie dłuższej chwili, kiedy Thrawn przestał się już trząść i zaczął oddychać w miarę normalnie, Pryce wyjęła wreszcie z ust jego wrażliwego, czy też w owym momencie nadwrażliwego członka i oswobodziła go ze swojego uścisku. Następnie podniosła się, otarła dłonią swoje wargi i obśliniony podbródek i popatrzyła Thrawnowi w oczy. Nie musiała mu mówić: „wygrałam”, jej mina dobitnie świadczyła o tym, że czuła się w tej sytuacji zwyciężczynią.

Wielki admirał uśmiechnął się na to, jakby chciał jej oznajmić: „to był błąd, Arihndo”, po czym, by ów błąd naprawić, zrobił krok naprzód i pocałował ją, kosztując ponownie jej ust i po raz pierwszy chyba w swoim życiu swoich własnych wydzielin.

Minęła mu w międzyczasie złość, a po orgazmie przyszedł w końcu spokój i odprężenie. Tak, tak właśnie Pryce powinna była go przepraszać za każdym razem, kiedy zachowała się nieroztropnie, głupio wręcz… Chociaż nie – lepiej dla nich obojga by było, gdyby gubernator nie podejmowała tak śmiałych i nierozważnych działań, lecz by zapytała go wpierw o zdanie i zaczekała na jego opinię. Thrawn niestety w owej chwili był zbyt zmęczony, by powiedzieć jej to wszystko – zawarł więc cały ten przekaz w swoim pocałunku.

Kiedy już zapieczętował jej usta, jak przynajmniej mu się wydawało, przekonany o tym, że Pryce ze swoim zdartym gardłem nie będzie w stanie w najbliższym czasie się z nim sprzeczać, ta odezwała się ochrypłym głosem:

\- Przyznaj, że mnie potrzebujesz.

\- Poniekąd – odparł Thrawn ugodowo.

Nie mógł jednak powstrzymać się przed tym, by nie dodać:

\- Ty potrzebujesz mnie bardziej.

\- Nie wydaje mi się.

\- Nie?

Kogo ona próbowała oszukać? Przecież widział to wyraźnie w jej oczach, w jej rozszerzonych źrenicach i połyskujących tęczówkach, niebieskich jak jego skóra, co spostrzegł od razu, zanim jeszcze Arihnda po raz pierwszy skierowała do niego te słowa:

\- Myślę, że możemy sobie wzajemnie pomóc.

Tym razem to on je wypowiedział, a ona w odpowiedzi na tę deklarację uniosła brwi, zupełnie tak samo, jak on wtedy, a potem zakaszlała, jak gdyby próbowała stłumić śmiech.


End file.
